The Role You Were Born to Play
The Role You Were Born to Play '(Source) is the fifth episode of ''Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-first episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on November 8th, 2012, after a four-week hiatus. The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk. Source and Written by Michael Hitchcock Source Filming began on September 6th 2012. Source Spoilers McKinley High *The school production is going to be Grease, with multiple contenders for the roles of Sandy and Danny. Source *The musical Grease will be in this episode and 4x06. Source Mercedes *Mercedes will be back for this episode and 4x06. Source Mike and Tina *Mike will also be back for this episode and 4x06. Source *Harry Shum Jr. says that when Mike resurfaces in Episode 5, “You’ll get a little more explanation on how that ended. ” As he notes, “It’s always difficult when you have a long distance relationship” – especially when one party appears to be faring just fine, if not better, during the separation. “Mike’s always been a straight-A student, so he is doing really well college, and I think that’s what’s difficult for them,” Shum ventures. “Tina doesn’t know how to really figure that out.”Source *With Mike back in episode five, Tina will experience a bit of remorse when her ex-boyfriend returns to McKinley to help Artie. "You see them reunite and it's definitely harder for her than she thought," Ushkowitz teases, noting Mike will have an easier time handling their reunion. "He just said, 'This is what happened, and I'm going to come back and do my thing, and we're going to be civil and see each other, and that's it.' His return may push her back again." Adds Shum: "A lot of times things end and they come back together or they end for good. I'm more interested to see what's going to happen in the future; it shakes it up a bit." Source Sugar and Artie *Sugar has a role in the musical. "She gets the most appropriate part for her character: kind of a joker, kind of a little outrageous." Vanessa Lengies says. Source *Things heat up between Sugar and Artie again. "There's some sprinkle of Artie and Sugar coming back again." she says. Source Wemma and Beiste *Beiste will try to encourage Emma to not go to Washington. Source *Emma will teach Will the true meaning of love. Source Finn and Ryder *Finn helps "McKinley newbie" Ryder get into New Directions. (Source) *About his role on Glee, Blake Jenner had this to say, "It's pretty much my story kicked up a notch: I was an athlete in high school and I was a nice guy who was there for my friends and this character really embodies all of that," Jenner says, noting Ryder is an existing student at McKinley. In keeping with what Murphy previewed on Twitter, Ryder will indeed come complete with a potential love interest. "I do like someone, and you see that," he previews.Source *Ryder auditions for the school play by accident.Source *Will wants Finn to take over New Directions. Source Scenes *Cory was filming on the McKinley set. Source *Dot-Marie Jones has returned to filming and has filmed 2 scenes with Matthew and Jayma. (9/11) Source *Cory filmed a scene which was described on Twitter as " A Step in a Different Direction for Mr Finn Hudson." (9/11). Source *Lea filmed a scene a dancing scene NYADA (9/11). Source *Harry Shum Jr. was at a dance rehearsal with the newer cast members (9/11). Source *Melissa Benoist filmed a scene with Alex Newell (9/12). Source *Amber Riley has return to filming and has filmed a scene with Cory, Kevin and Harry in the auditorium (9/12) .Source *Melissa and Alex filmed a scene with Jane (9/13).Source *Blake Jenner has had his first day of shooting (9/13) Source *Lea filmed a scene with Amber today (9/14). Source *Lea and Chris were filming on the McKinley set. (9/14) Source *Cory and Dot filmed a scene together (9/18) Source *Naya is filming on the McKinley set today (9/21) Source Music *Cory, Darren and Chord were in the studio. (8/20) Source however this could be for Makeover or The Break-Up. *Lea was in the studio recording a duet (8/25) Source however this could be for The Break-Up. *Dean was in the studio (8/25) Source However, this could be for The Break-Up *Chris and Jayma were in the studio. (8/27) Source *Lea was in the studio. (8/27) However this could be for The Break-Up. Source *Naya was in the studio. (8/27) However this could be for The Break-Up. Source *Naya was in the studio. (8/29). Source *Cory was in the studio. (8/31). Source *Melissa, Jacob and Blake probably will sing Hand Jive from Grease Source *Cory was in the studio (9/17) However it could be for either this episode or 4x06 Source *Becca was most likely in the studio (9/14) Source *Both Chord and Chris were in the studio (9/19) However it could be for either this episode or 4x06. Source Songs *Born to Hand Jive' from ''Grease. Sung by Marley, Jake, and Ryder. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Rachel and''' TBA'. Source *'TBA''' by P!nk. Sung by TBA. Source *'TBA' by TBA. ''Sung by Blaine Source *'TBA''' by TBA. Sung by Kitty. Source (However this could be for 4x06) Song notes: *Cassandra July will be performing a Grease song. It is speculated to be this episode, but it is not yet confirmed. Source Trivia *At 30 characters (with spaces) and seven words, this episode title is the longest of all the Glee episode titles, beating out "The Rocky Horror Glee Show" by four characters and two words. *This is the fourth time that the fifth episode of the season starts with the word "The" *This is the fourth time the fifth episode on Glee ''includes a musical, after ''Cabaret, The Rocky Horror Show and West Side Story, in Season 1 , 2 and 3 respectively. *This is the first appearance of ''The Glee Project's ''Blake Jenner. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn. Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source Gallery Finn4x05.jpg 577044_403074629746427_552533271_n.jpg Ccc1.jpg Tumblr madey0M5qU1rt9qw3o1 500.jpg Tumblr madf6qXfEI1rdjhwuo1 500.jpg tumblr_magykjfvFW1r91bhh.png tumblr_magyfvgcb01r91bhh.png tumblr_magygsFol61r91bhh.png tumblr_magyi2wsld1r91bhh.png Adad.jpg Cs.jpg Ar.jpg A3Ak9BICIAAlXGV.jpg Grease.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes